Wish: The Crescent Moon
by Leliel
Summary: Aerith is a maiden who seeks to save the world- Vincent is a dark knight. When her plans are destroyed, she flees. Four thousand years after her death she is reborn. Vincent, a seer, is immortal, and searches for her still. Can he find her again? AU
1. Opening song: Obsession

**_Hackers mind was lost _**

Where obsession needs to go 

Hackers mind was lost 

In direction of reliving 

Deep in the night 

Far off the light 

Losing my headache 

Visions of light 

Sweeter delight 

Kissing my love ache 

How come I must know? 

Where obsession needs to go 

How come I must know? 

Where the passion hides his feelings 

How come I must know? 

Where obsession needs to go 

How come I must know? 

The direction of reliving. 


	2. Chapter One: Memories

Disclaimer; I do not own FF7, Square soft does. SO NYA NYA LAWYERS! 

* * *

Bright emerald eyes blinked into the distance, watching the orange, red, and yellow sunset from the tower. A figure leaned on the tower wall, watching.   
Soft slightly curly long hair flew gently behind the silhouette as it waited. 

Suddenly, loud footsteps are heard, and the figure turned around. 

"Thou art late, Valentine." 

The man bowed slightly, a soft smile on his face. 

"I know, milady." 

The figure, apparently a woman, sighed, aggravated, and glared at him, but she trying to hold a smile back. 

"Does thou know why I hast demanded thy presence here, Valentine?" 

"Please," The man said, shaking his head "call me Vincent. Valentine makes me sound... Girlish." 

The woman chuckled, and looked at him. 

"I see. Thy surname takes a lion sized bite out of thy 'manly' ego, does it not, Valentine." 

Vincent scowled. 

"Milady, I have not a clue why thou hast called me." 

Her face, even though masked by the dark, went unmistakably serious. 

"Sir Vincent, have you ever heard of _seers_?" 

Vincent eyes went wide, but then slowly closed. 

"Does milady believe foul hags that spake to thee? Thou hast listened to their gibberish?" 

"Thou know, as well as I do, that thou art a _seer_ thyself." 

He immediately stiffened. 

"Do not spake of my heritage, milady, or thou might unconsciously persuade me to do something rash." 

The woman moved swiftly and clasped his hand. 

"Please, Sir Vincent. Thy decision may be the continuation of this kingdom." 

"And this heritage is what got me almost killed!" 

"Please, I'm begging you. I am not princess, nor a queen. Thy cannot take orders from me." 

"Then why does thee try to persuade me? Thou hast no proof!" 

"Sir Vincent, how can thou say such – 

A loud yell is heard, and Vincent whips his head around. He quickly rips his hand from hers, and whispers; 

"Run." 

"But- 

"Run, milady!" 

The woman, scared, ran and jumped off the tower, and soared through the sky.   
He leaned on the stone railing, and peered out into the sky. Thick raven hair flew in front of his face. 

"Milady Aerith... I hope thou art safe…" 

And he turned to meet a brigade of guards running at his direction. 

* * *

**_Yume Prophecy_**

No matter what the time… 

Destiny Forgotten… 

We'll always be together. 

We'll share our pains… 

Our sorrows… 

Ours laughs. 

We are the same. 

We are one. 

Like ying and yang. 

Like dark and light. 

One cannot exist without the other. 

So come with me. 

Wish. 

The crescent moon is singing, 

Singing a sad lullaby… 

We must change that. 

Wish. 

Wish with me, one last time… 

And all will change. 

**Wish   
The Crescent Moon **

  
Two will change everything   
For the better or for the worse?   
We won't know until it happens.   
But we cannot stop it.   


By Pirogoeth 

Light shined though an open window. A young girl was sprawled on a bed, snoring lightly. Someone washing the dishes was heard, echoing into the room. The girl opened one light green eye, then the other, and then sat up and yawned. She looked up at the calendar- 

September 3rd, 4560 

The girl groaned. 

"School is today? What time is it?" 

She glanced at her watch and shrieked. 

It was 6:50! She only had ten minutes! 

She quickly went through her morning chores, picked up an idle piece of toast, yelled goodbye, and zipped out the door before you could say 'Bye.' 

She ran to the bus stop, bumping into random people and ignoring them. When she reached it, she learned she missed it and ran after it. Eventually the bus stopped, and she dragged herself into it, and slouched into an empty seat. 

'What a great first day of school, Aeris. You miss the bus, half the school is giggling at you, Maria moved, Celestria moved up two grades… What else can go wrong?' 

Famous last words, they say. 

She walked into class and sat in an empty seat. Everyone was giggling at the 'late person.' 

But she didn't care. 

"Miss Aeris Gainsborough, why are you late?" 

She tiredly looked up, and sighed. 

"Do you wish for me to recite how bloody hectic my morning was?" 

Girls where giggling or shocked at her smart response. Boys glanced at her suggestively, most likely liking trouble makers in their 'group.' 

"Miss Gainsborough, stay here after school is over." 

Their teacher, Mrs. Riley, they all found out, was the wicked witch. 

Aeris played with her pencil as Mrs. Riley droned on and on about some miscellaneous subject. When the lunch bell rang, Aeris almost screamed like a little girl and ran to the cafeteria. 

She also found out that cafeteria food was not edible, but instead had rat poison in it. 

After throwing up her 'food' she sluggishly moved back to the classroom with her classmates. 

One girl came up to her. She was tall and lean, and very pretty. She had shoulder length black hair with wild blonde bangs. 

"Hi." She whispered. 

"Hi." Aeris mumbled back to her. 

"My name is Tifa. What's yours?" 

"Were you deaf or something this morning?" 

Tifa recoiled slightly at her remark, sensing heavy bitterness. 

"I came in late." 

"With a parent?" 

"Yeah. Why?" 

"I was late and the wicked witch bit my head off." 

Tifa winced. 

"Yeah, I know." Aeris mumbled as she saw her wince. 

"Must suck really bad. Hey, what about you meet my parents? 

"Oh, why not. They coming to pick you up?" 

"Yeah, they told me…" She changed her warm face for dead cold serious. In an ominous voice, she spoke; 

"Tifa Kohaku Strife, if you have anything to live for in your life I want to meet every friend; every single one of them!" 

Aeris stared at her for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing. In the middle of class. 

Damned those famous last words. 

"Miss Aeris, I think you should call your parents." 

She glanced at Tifa sadly, and then she dramatically exited the classroom and went to the principles office. 

"Yeah, Aeris?" The office lady "Mimi" said, groaning. "Got in trouble, I see?" 

Aeris nodded. 

"You know, this trouble making is going to have to stop. You mother is going to have a fit… You know what happened last year. On the first day of school!" Mimi shook her head sadly and went to get the principal. Aeris sighed and sank into a chair. 

When she heard the door open again, she looked up at the principal's kind face. 

"Miss Aeris, you know this is your one hundredth time to my office. We cannot tolerate this kind of behavior anymore. Your mother agrees that you are to be expelled, and she will home teach you." She sighed, and added. "Your mother isn't too happy either. She broke down halfway through the call. She is coming to pick you up now." 

She sighed, went to the classroom and explained everything to Mrs. Riley and got her backpack from her locker. Shifting it from one shoulder to the other, she walked out of the school building and waited outside. 

'God, this is really going to suck.' Was her last thought before her mom pulled up. 

* * *

Yeah, you're going to think, when will I stick to one story?   
I dunno -_- Sorry peoples. I'll update other stuff soon o_O'   
So, whatcha think? Whatcha think? I'm curious. If no one likes it I'll crawl into my little hole and die.   
Note; I may go into a different account later, so the authors name may change. It isn't plagiarism!   
God knows why anyone would like to take my rants -_-   
Oh well! Ciao! 

(note; Obsession is owned by .hack//sign.)   
(Another note; Thank you Chocobo Goddess. I knew something felt wrong!) 


	3. Chapter Two: Knowledge

_**Yume Prophecy** _

No matter what the time… 

Destiny Forgotten… 

We'll always be together. 

We'll share our pains… 

Our sorrows… 

Ours laughs. 

We are the same. 

We are one. 

Like ying and yang. 

Like dark and light. 

One cannot exist without the other. 

So come with me. 

Wish. 

The crescent moon is singing, 

Singing a sad lullaby… 

We must change that. 

Wish. 

Wish with me, one last time… 

And all will change. ****

Wish   
The Crescent Moon 

Two will change everything   
For the better or for the worse?   
We won't know until it happens.   
But we cannot stop it. 

By Pirogoeth 

"Mom, I'm really really really sorry!" Aeris screeched as her mother blubbered uncontrollably. 

"How… Why… What did I do wrong, Aeris?" Her mother looked up, her usually bright blue eyes clouded with grief. "What did I do to deserve this? Did I ever raise you wrong?" 

"Mom…" Aeris looked at her feet like a little girl who was caught stealing makeup. 

"Aeris, how could you? You embarrass me everyday; you hurt me every time I draw breath!" She took a deep intake of breath, and started to sob again. "Why! Why was I cursed with such a child?" 

"Why don't you just disown me then?" Aeris screamed, punching the table. 

"It won't destroy all of the pain I have accumulated over the years! After all I tried… Everything goes wrong! You are expelled from school; you probably can't get a job…" 

"Then it's not your damned problem!" Aeris yelled, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Nothing you do can stop me from being me! It's like trapping an uncooperative lion in a cage; it won't work!" 

"Just leave then!" Her mother shrieked. 

"I will!" 

Aeris ran upstairs and got out her "emergency pack." She had packed all her clothes and items the summer before, preparing for when she would run away. She hoisted it over her shoulder and ran out of the door. 

Her mother was standing in the door, her tears softly making a "plop" sound on the porch. 

* * *

A young girl was running through the streets of the slums of Midgar. Her long braided hair was flying behind her, clear bright jade eyes set in determination, a dull black leather sack on her shoulder. Her shirt was a sleeveless, baby blue, and had "Princess" written all over it. Her pants were worn and baggy, and there where spots where the material was scratched. Young men and women moved out of her way, old hags whispered to their friends of "that hooligan." 

When she was looking at something in particular, she collided with a tall dark man. She fell down with an "oof." 

"Ouch…" She whined, wincing at her damaged bum. 

The man towered over her, his piercing red eyes seeming to look into her soul. In his dark deep voice, he spoke; 

"Art thou fine?" He held out a gloved hand to her. Hesitating, she grabbed his hand, and he helped her up. 

"Sorry..." She mumbled. He nodded, and started to head toward an old church. Curious, she followed, her mind shut down. She followed the man, even though her mind screamed at her not to. 

He was a handsome, tall man with penetrating crimson eyes. He was slightly muscular, but thin. He had an aura of mystery about him. 

'A mystery to be solved.' Her conscience added. 

* * *

Little did she know the man knew she was following him. He held his cloak closer to his body; It suddenly gotten cold. As he made way to the old, worn down church, he reflected upon old, forsaken memories… 

* * *

"Brother!" A little girl screeched as a daring boy climbed over the ten foot brick wall. He sent her a charming smile, and jumped to the other side. "Thou art a big git! Brother!" 

She heard a racket from the other side, and watched in awe as he jumped over the wall, his dark hair flying behind him... 

And landed on his bum. 

She stared at him for a few minutes, and then started to laugh. 

"Tis' not funny Aerith!" 

"Yes…It… Is…" She laughed hysterically. 

He took her hand and dropped something in it. When the girl looked, she was staring at the most beautiful stone. It was a milky white, and it was as smooth as marble. 

"Thou know," the boy said, changing the subject "that thee are not truly my sister." 

The girl sadly looked down at the ground. 

"Yeah…" She sounded miserable "I am just the poor orphan that thy mother sheltered." 

"But…" He added softly. "Thou may not be my sister in blood, but thou art more of a sister then- 

"Dinner!" A melodic voice interrupted him. 

Both of their eyes went wide, and then looked devious. 

"First one there gets the others desert." The boy proclaimed. 

"Tis' fine by me!" 

And they both ran off to the warm cottage. 

* * *

"Milady Aerith," The man started as Aeris entered the church. He was standing in the middle, where there was a beautiful small garden. "Thou always demanded that thou garden was always kept if you left." This time, he spoke to the flowers "Tis' very sorry I did not appear in two thousand years to help. But someone appeared to do this task, anyway." 

'Two thousand years?!' Aeris mind cried, unbelieving of this new rush of information. 

"I accepted my heritage, also milady…" He took a deep breath. "Tis' was a hard act, but thou helped me believe my life… My life of a seer…" 

Aeris stood motionless. Where did she hear of seers before? Something in History class…. 

* * *

A thirteen year old Aeris walked out of school, groaning at the piles of homework that the teachers suddenly decided to give. Writing three essays for Language Arts, a huge art project, and a science project on DNA. History was to ask someone about seers and write a essay about them… 

'Well…" Her mind concluded 'I'll at least do that homework. It sounds kinda interesting." 

As she reached her house, she unlocked the door and opened it. 

"Mom!" She yelled, wanting to be heard "I'm home, and I want some help with my homework!" 

Aeris mother dashed down the stairs. 

"Welcome back home, Aeris. You said you needed help with your homework?" She walked over to her daughter and hugged her so much she couldn't breath. 

"Mom…" She gasped, trying to breath. "Air… Please… Dying…" Her mother let go, and she slumped onto the floor. 

"Sorry honey. Its just the last time you asked me for help was years ago… Too much independence can be bad…" 

"Oh… Right… Mom, do you know what a seer is? I have to write an essay about it for History." 

"Seer? You mean people who can see into the future or something?" 

"No, Mom. Mrs. McLain said something about immortality or something. Mythological stuff." 

"Oh! Those seers. I heard about them when I was younger… I'll tell you what I know." She grabbed a chair and sat down, and motioned for her daughter to do the same. 

"Seers are humans who were born under the sign of Lmmasofa. They are given various 'powers.' They are the one who created materia, very much like the white one you have. Materia are stones, very valuable, that can manipulate certain powers and use them. Cure, for example, is a very rare but useful materia. It manipulates healing powers from the planets lifestream, the planets blood. The lifestream is where souls go when the body dies; then it is placed into another body. Simply saying, I may be a spirit of a tree, which was the spirit of a worm, so on and so forth. Back onto the subject; Seers. They have certain abilities; Immortality, ungodly speed, strength, stamina, or reflexes. Very few come with all; the ones that do are either dead, or in the planets core; they are the protectors of the planet." 

She took a very deep breath. 

"Many people long ago seek out these certain people and kill them; greed for power, you see. Immortality only means long life. People believe that when the sign of Lmmasofa is out, there is a flux in the lifestream and that is why certain powers are given." Aeris mother sighed, defeated. "Sorry, that's all I know. Maybe you can elaborate on things when you write that essay." 

"Mom... How do you know so much about these seers?" 

Her mother smiled sadly at her. "I went to Cosmo Canyon with your father before he died." 

* * *

'So that's why he can live two thousand something years! He is a seer with the power of immortality…' 

"Awfully resourceful, thou are, young lady." Aeris, panicked, looked up and saw the man looking down at her. "I can hear thy thoughts. Very impressive for a… Sixteen year old?" 

"Eighteen." She shot back. 

"Eighteen, very well. Thou missed quite a few abilities, anyway. Mind reading, far sight…" He glared at her. "Why does thou insist on following me, anyway?" 

Aeris was trembling. "Be... Because you seemed… Different." 

The man narrowed his eyes till they were slits. "Of course I am different. I am a freak of nature; Art thou that dense?" He showed his other hand that was very well hidden. She was horrified. It was a metal claw; the digits looked sharp enough to cut skin, and it glowed eerily in the dim church. He looked menacing; tall and dark, with a blood red cape on his shoulders, a very dark grey tunic, and black leggings. He wore travelers' boots; His raven black hair was long; it was wild; it went in every direction. A red bandanna held the hair from covering his face. "Thou see what I mean?" 

She was utterly terrified, even though she tried her best not to show it. She unconsciously stepped back, and her back hit the wall. He glared at her, then, shocked, stepped back. "Thou… Thou have Aerith's materia!" Aeris looked at her silver necklace; the creamy white stone glinted at her. 

"Materia? This isn't materia; it doesn't do anything. I tried." 

"It holds a power greater then you can imagine. It is the guide to salvation for this planet. A great evil is coming…" He pushed her away and moved slightly to miss a fan of knives that hit the wall. He kneeled, and pointed to a pile of miscellaneous junk. "Hide. I'll take care of this." 

He took out a katana from its sheath. Disfigured forms morphed from the shadows. They were ashen, with a scarlet incantation on their foreheads. They charged at him, and he stood in a defensive stance. He swung his katana, but they passed through the forms. Cursing, he took out materia. A loud cry of "DEMI!" rang out, and a many of the ghosts were wiped out. They materialized, and then charged at the man once again. He was unprepared, and was thrown into the wall. He shook his head and got up. He ran at the remaining ghosts. He grabbed ones 'neck' in his claw and crushed it, but they turned into a gaseous form again. He swiftly grabbed a ceremonial dagger from his boot; its blade was a crystal blue, and its hilt was a dark grey with a black pearl in the middle. The ghost seemed to taunt him, and he complied. He slashed the ghost, and surprised, it was cut into two. A loud, echoing banshee like scream was heard; but as it faded, a loud clapping was heard and a tall lean man came from the shadows. The symbole on his head; Two crescent moons back to back, was glowing. He had a smug grin on his face, a twinkle in his eye. Long silver hair cascaded to his back. 

"I see my father has not faltered over the years." 

* * *

Cliffhanger? Maybe. Never was good at the stuff -_- 

Thank you! Thank you everyone who reviewed! Hugs, kisses, and kudos to you all! 

Lotsa knowledge and flashbacks.. *sighs* I hope it was good! 


	4. Chapter Three: The Beginning of the End

_**Yume Prophecy** _

No matter what the time… 

Destiny Forgotten… 

We'll always be together. 

We'll share our pains… 

Our sorrows… 

Ours laughs. 

We are the same. 

We are one. 

Like ying and yang. 

Like dark and light. 

One cannot exist without the other. 

So come with me. 

Wish. 

The crescent moon is singing, 

Singing a sad lullaby… 

We must change that. 

Wish. 

Wish with me, one last time… 

And all will change. ****

Wish   
The Crescent Moon 

Two will change everything   
For the better or for the worse?   
We won't know until it happens.   
But we cannot stop it. 

By Pirogoeth 

"Sephiroth." The man hissed as both men glared at each other. An ominous wind blew from the door, blowing the man's cloak and Sephiroth's trench coat. 

"Father." Sephiroth smiled. "It has been too long since we last met." 

"Too long. Why did thou set shadows on me; thee know how I despise them." 

"Now, last time I remember, my father looked younger. Is that a wrinkle I see there?" 

"Nay, Sephiroth. How old are you now anyway? I lost track after one thousand…" 

Sephiroth snorted. "Just what kind of father are you anyway; forgetting your sons own age? I'm hurt." 

"Tis' quite a daunting task, when thee live for… a very long time." 

"You mean forever, father…" 

"Forever is a big word; we are the oldest seers alive…." 

Aeris skillfully sneaked in the shadows, but she tripped in one of the holes, and fell on her face. "Kuzu…Shezzztt…" She mumbled from her place on the floor, and slowly got up. Brushing some dust, she picked up her pack and made way for the door, forgetting to look up. 

CRASH; an orb flew and hit her head. 

"OW! WHAT THE FUCKING NINE HELLS WAS THAT FOR!" She screamed, clutching her head in agony. A man squatting on the pile of junk laughed maniacally. 

"Father, grandfather, look who I found!" A young man pointed at Aeris, standing up straight and jumping, landed on his feet. "I found a lady!" 

The short young man had boyish features; an impish smile, playful dull aquamarine eyes. His short black hair with platinum streaks was spiked. He wore baggy jeans, and a plain green shirt. 

Sephiroth turned, his black priest robes flowing. He raised an eyebrow, and then covered his forehead with one hand. "Riku never acts his age, you know." He uncovered his forehead, and looked sorrowful. "He is not a seer, father. He will die, and I will live on…" 

The man put his hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. "We must live with it; just as thy love will die, he will too. Tis' the curse of immortality. I have gone through it too…" 

Sephiroth looked at his son. "You mean mother?" 

The man closed his eyes. "Yes. Thy mother, Lucrecia, died…" 

"Who was that girl anyway?" 

"She followed me." 

"She looks awfully familiar…" 

"She has Lady Aerith's materia." 

Sephiroth stood stock still. He looked at his hands, and then buried his face in his hands. "Father…" He mumbled, his voice muffled by his hands "I… You know what I did, do you not?" 

"I killed thou for thy actions once, Sephiroth, and I have no need to do it again. Thou may hath seek out to destroy humanity; tis' meaning not me," He smiled a bit. "Thee are trying to atone, like I seek. But something else is brewing…" 

Sephiroth's eyes lit up. "You feel it too?" 

The man nodded. Sephiroth continued. 

"Then we must ask old friends; enemies, in my case, for help. But…" 

"Do not worry; I shall protect thee. My daughter-in-law would not be pleased if Strife killed thou, anyway." 

Sephiroth looked at Aeris who was promptly throwing every item possible at his son. 

"What will we do with the girl?" 

"I think we shall take her with us; she may be important. She does have Lady Aerith's materia, after all...." 

"Strife will not believe that the Cetra was revived, you know that right? Cetras' cannot be reborn…" 

"We cannot decipher the will of the Planet..." 

The man suddenly was enveloped in a blue flame. Time stopped as he floated upwards, and looked up at the ceiling, which swirled into a mass of blue and black, which then rippled into nothingness, and fell to the ground. He looked ghost white as Sephiroth ran over to him, and Riku, still dodging Aeris attacks, ran towards him also. 

"Father! Father!" Sephiroth kneeled, and shook him violently. The man opened his eyes, and then blinked. "Good gods, father. You scared me half to death." 

"She was saying my name, Sephiroth…" He looked drop dead tired. "Your mother kept on saying my name… Something importent... Forgot it..." He blinked again, and looked upwards as his crimson eyes masked all emotion. "Sorry for scaring you." 

Sephiroth helped him up as the man lapsed into a gloomy state, and looked at Aeris. 

"Do you wish to come with us? We may need your help, and it is apparent that you are running away." He pointed to her bag. Aeris flushed; she wasn't expecting that. 

"Who… Who are you people anyway? What is with all this 'saving the world stuff?' I want to be informed about what in gods' name I'm doing before I run around and get myself killed!" She ranted, waving her hands around. 

Sephiroth smiled mysteriously at her. "You will just have to solve this then. I think your curiosity will guide you; you've listened to it once, and it got you into this mess." 

Damn. One point for Sephiroth; Zilch for Aeris. 

"Fine!" She huffed, crossing her arms. "I still want to know if I have a chance of dieing." 

"This may be your death wish, but it may save the world. So its better then running around begging for money, when you know the world is crumbling around your feet." 

Aeris grinned evilly. "What's an adventure without the thrill of being on the edge? Make another space in your car, buster; I'm coming along." 

Riku looked at her admiringly. "I like this girl already." 

"Err… Right… How old are you people anyway?" 

Riku grinned. "I'm twenty-seven." 

Aeris practically much flew ten feet away in shock. "TWENTY-SEVEN!" She looked up. "But you look so young, and so… Short…" 

Riku's eyebrow twitched slightly. "I'm not short! Why does everyone say that?" 

Aeris inched back a bit. "Err… Cause it is very and utterly true?" 

Riku turned around and clenched his fist. He turned around, and his eyes were blazing red. "I'm not short!" Then he started to chase her. 

"Children… They are always like that. Blow up at the littlest of insults and not listen to us." Sephiroth chuckled, and fatherly looked at his son. 

"I was once like that. Lady Aerith was the best sister, even though she was not blood related." 

"We had better get going. I don't want to disturb Strife at midnight if I do not want my head on a platter." At his fathers inquiring look, he added "I had the Masmune destroyed." 

He nodded. Sephiroth called to his son, and a calmed Riku walked over to him. 

"Girl; what is your name?" 

"Oh!" Aeris hand flew to her mouth. Sarcastically, she continued. "I'm so sorry. I forgot to say my name when he was aiming to kill me with a marble." She glared at Riku, who sheepishly looked away. She continued. "My name is Aeris Gainsborough… Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Sephiroth shook his head. 

"Your name is just very similar to someone I knew." 

"Knew?" 

"Long story." 

"Right. Err… Let's go?" 

"When did I start to listen to someone a few thousand years younger then me?" Sephiroth shook his head. "The times…" 

"Dad, come on, come on, hurry. I wanna see Cloud and Tifa! Let's see if they are like mother says!" 

* * *

Large empty sunset eyes opened. A young girl wearing a divine priestess kimono was suspended in the twilight. Her emotionless lips turned into a small smile. In a small voice, she murmured; 

"The Prophecy is coming; the end of the world will come, and all shall cease…" She looked up into the sky "The two will stop it. They have to. For themselves… For the world…" She closed her eyes. 

**_"For me."_**

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter; I'm making this up as I go, to tell you the truth.   
Normal stuff; R and R please! ^_^ 


End file.
